PARTY
by Raffa PART II
Summary: SasuSaku, SaiIno, NaruHina u can read it if u  18, LEMON PWP


**Party**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, tolong dibaca fict saya #plak**

**Rated : M tingkat tinggi**

**Warning : Lemon tingkat tinggi, dibawah umur atau pembenci Lemon, harap menyingkir.**

Suatu hari, ada sekelompok pelajar yang sedang bertamasya ke gunung yang sangat indah, dan didalam kelompok pelajar itu terdapat 6 sahabat yang terdiri dari 3 cewek dan 3 cowok, kita perkenalkan satu persatu.

Pertama, pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang selalu memasang wajah senyum setiap saat ini bernama Sai, dangat ramah, populer, pintar melukis, dan menyukai hal-hal yang aneh.

Kedua, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sangat ceria, tipekal penghangat kelas dan selalu berisik, namun karena keberisikannya itulah dia menjadi populer dikalangan cewek-cewek, dia bernama Naruto.

Ketiga, cowok yang berbeda dari kedua cowok diatas, mungkin beda dunia juga, Karena selain pendiam, dingin dan cuek, dia juga malas menanggapi cewek-cewek yang selalu teriak ketika dia lewat, dia bernama Sasuke.

Tapi mereka bertiga tidak sesempurna mendeskripsian diatas, karena mereka sudah bertekuk lutut terhadap wanita-wanita dibawah ini.

Ino, menaklukan Sai karena dia mencela lukisan Sai yang mendapat penghargaan itu, karena Sai menyukai yang aneh-aneh dan menurut laki-laki itu Ino adalah cewek aneh, maka Sai jatuh cinta padanya, salah satu mengapa Sai jatuh cinta padanya juga karena Ino sangat unik, disaat yang lain memuja dan mengagumi lukisan Sai, Ino malah mencelanya.

Hinata, tipe bertolak belakang oleh Naruto, kalau Naruto berisik Hinata cenderung lebih pendiam, bahkan saking pendiamnya kalau ngomong jadi gagap, apa yang membuat Naruto menyukai Hinata? Itu karena saat Naruto mencoba menggodanya, Hinata mendaratkan sebuah pukulan yang berhasil membuat wajah Naruto lebam 3 hari. Menakutkan bukan?

Sakura, dimana semua cewek-cewek memuja ketampanan Sasuke, dia malah kebalikannya, begitu dia berpapasan dengan Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam lalu mengucapkan "Kenapa rambutmu mirip dengan pantat ayam peliharaanku?" dan itu sempat membuat Sasuke kesal, awalnya kesal, lama kelamaan mereka sering adu mulut dan tumbuhlah benih-benih cinta, sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengatakan "Kau harus jadian denganku!" perintah! Itu perintah! Bukan permohonan atau ajakan, tapi perintah, tapi saat Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang menahan malu mati-matian, Sakura tersenyum dan meng iya kan perintahnya itu.

Sekian dalam perkenalan.

"Hadeeeeeeeh~~ kenapa musim dingin malah ke gunung sih! Pihak sekolah memang sinting!" geurutu Ino sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri karena mengigil.

"Kalau kau kedinginan, aku siap menghangatkanmu, Ino-chan."

"Sai-kun, jangan disini, banyak orang melihat."

"Kalau hanya mencium tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ahh~ kau mencium leherku, membuatku makin merinding~"

Selagi mereka bermesraan, sisa ke empat sahabatnya itu hanya memandang bete pada mereka, bisa-bisanya mereka bermesraan didepan umum begini, apalagi Sasuke, dia snagat tidak suka kalau bermesraan didepan umum.

"Pasangan tolol!" cetus Sasuke sambil melewati mereka dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kalian yang ngga ngerti apa seni dari pacaran itu!" sewot Sai.

"Ayo Hinata, kubawakan barang-barangmu," ucap Naruto mengabaikan dumelan Sai.

"Selamat datang di villa keluarga Uchihaaaa!" sambut para pelayan.

Jangan heran, kalian pasti sudah terbiasa kan mendengar nama Uchiha? Ya itu adalah nama marga Sasuke, tuan muda yang cuek itu, kini pihak sekolah meminjam Villanya untuk jalan-jalan edisi kali ini, beruntunglah para wanita ini karena mereka di specialkan kamar satu-satu utnuk mereka, karena divilla itu tersedia 10 kamar dan 13 kamar mandi, megah bukan?

"Sasuke-kun, dimana kamarku?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Sekedar pemberi tahuan, dulu Sakura adalah pembangkang dan senang melawan perintah Sasuke, tapi sejak Sasuke marah karena melihat Sakura berjalan dengan cowok lain, kini Sakura jadi lembut dan menurut pada Sasuke, kalian bayangkan sendiri seberapa seramnya Sasuke saat marah sampai-sampai menghilangkan keperawanan Sakura dan bahkan membuat Sakura ketagihan.

"Kuantar," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil alih barang-barang yang Sakura pegang.

Hanya kepada Sakura lah, Sasuke begini.

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura kelantai atas, sedangkan anak-anak yang lain sibuk memlih 7 kamar lainnya dibawah, entah bagaimana caranya 38 orang di bagi 7, yang jelas kasur sangat banyak di villa ini, sang guru pun mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke karena telah mengizinkan villanya dipakai.

Cekleeek.

"ini kamar kita," ucap Sasuke membawa masuk Sakura.

"Waaah, besar sekaliiii, banyak tv nyaa, wah kamar mandinya kereen, view jendelanya langsung ke pemandangan bawah gunuuung, eh… kita?" ucap Sakura yang akhirnya tersadar.

"Ya, kita… ita tidur berdua disini, jangan hiraukan Hinata dan Ino, mereka juga tidur bersama Sai dan Naruto di samping kanan kiri kita," jelas Sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang berukuran king size.

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun, tv-tv ini untuk apa?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di kasur itu.

"Kau mau lihat?"

"Ng," Sakura mengangguk.

"Yakin mau lihat?" ucap Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Iya mau, memang apa sih?" kini Sakura makin penasaran.

Sasuke menyeringai dan mengambil remote disebelahnya lalu menyalakan beberapa tv LCD yang terpajang di dinding-dinding kamarnya. Dan ketika semua tv itu nyala.

"Haaa? Sasuke-kun kamu stalker!" tegur Sakura.

"Stalker apanya? Ini hanya menyambungkan cctv dimasing-masing kamar yang ada disini," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"kalau begitu, kamar ini dan kamar lainnya?"

"Tenang saja, hanya kamar ini yang tidak ada cctvnya, dan hanya kamar ini yang ada tv LCD seperti ini," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura ber oh ria ketika kekasihnya menjelaskan dengan rinci, namun pandangannya kembali pada layer yang terhubung di kamar Ino, terlihat Ino dan Sai tengah berciuman panas dikamarnya.

"Astaga Inoo! Baru sampai sudah begitu!" teriak Sakura.

"Sakura kau berisik! Kaya ngga pernah ciuman saja," tegur Sasuke.

"T-Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat ciuman orang secara langsung dari tv begini," ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

Sasuke menarik Sakura sehingga kepalanya berada dilengan Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di kasur.

"Diam dan tonton saja, lumayan kan film gratis," cengir Sasuke usil.

"Film?" Sakura masih belum mengerti, ketika matanya dialihkan lagi pada layer, dia melihat Sai sedang meraba dada Ino.

"Kyaaaaaa! S-Sasuke-kun! Matikan! Matikan! Tidak sopan mengintip orang sedang begitu," ucap Sakura panic.

"Mengintip apanya? Kita kan sedang disini beristirahat, tidak mengintip dilubang pintu."

"Tetap sajaaa!"

Dengan usil, Sasuke membesarkan suara volume tv itu, beruntung kamar yang Sakura tempati ini dilengkapi fasilitas kedap suara.

"_Eng~ Saii~ pijat teruuuus."_

Sakura menutup kupingnya dan menutup mukanya dibalik bantal disamping Sasuke.

"_Ino~ tanganmu… pegang penisku… aaaahhh~~"_

"Sasuke-kun, matikaaan!" rengek Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau terbawa suasana yah" goda Sasuke.

"Bukan! Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau melihat temanmu sendiri sedang bercinta!" sewot Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kamu tidak penasaran bagaimana reaksi Ino? Aku sih penasaran, apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh Sai dan Naruto, habis setiap mereka cerita tentang pengalaman bercintanya… sepertinya seru."

Sakura terdiam, dia sebenarnya juga penasaran, karena Ino dan Hinata pun sering bercerita betapa serunya bercinta dengan Sai atau Naruto, akhirnya Sakura kalah dengan rasa ingin tahunya, dia duduk manis disamping Sasuke dan menonton apa yang ada di LCD tv itu.

=Ino n Sai Room=

"aahhh~~~ Inoo, enak sekali pijatanmu, teruusss, pelan-pelan sajaah~"

"Iya Sai, tenang saja, aku akan pelan-pelan kok."

Mereka terus berciuman dengan mesra dan panas, tangan Sai masuk kedalam celana dalam Ino yang sudah basah, dan posisi mereka kini masih berdiri.

"Ngh~ S-Sai, nanti dulu, jangan sekaraang~" ucap Ino ketika merasakan jari Sai menyenggol lubangnya.

"Tidak, tidak kumasukkan sekarang, aku hanya ingin memainkannya, boleh?"

"NG, tentu saja," Ino mengangguk.

Sai melepas kaosnya, dan membantu Ino melepas bajunya, karena Ino memakai rok jadi sangat mudah bagi Sai untuk melepas semua baju Ino.

Ino pun melepas celana jeans Sai dan menurunkan semua celana dalamnya, sampai tereksposelah penis Sai yang besar dan berdiri tegak itu. Tanpa ragu, Ino menjilat dan mengulum penis itu.

"Aaaahhh~~ yeaaah! Oohh~ Inooo~" desah Sai sambil meremas rambut Ino dan memaju mundurkan kepala Ino pelan-pelan. Sai memehamkan matanya, menandakan betapa nikmat servis yang Ino berikan.

Ino tidak diam, tangannya memijat-mijat bola kecil milik Sai dengan lembut namun gemas.

"I-Ino… sudah cukuph~ aku tidak mau keluar sekarang," pinta Sai yang menghentikan kegiatan Ino.

Kini Sai menggendong Ino dan membaringkannya dikasur, memang tidak sebesar kasur Sasuke, namun kasur ini cukup besar untuk mereka berdua, setelah diletakkan Ino diatas kasur, Sai membuka paha Ino lebar-lebar dan kewanitaannya yang masih ditutupi kain. Sai mendekatkan wajahnya pada kain itu dan menyenggol klitoris Ino memakai hidungnya.

"Eng! Sai, jangan main-maiiin~" gumam Ino.

"Kain ini menghalangi, kulepas yah."

"Biasanya juga langsung dilepas~"

Sai melepas celana dalam Ino dan terlihatlah, lubang berwarna pink dengan tonjolan biji kecil berdenyut sudah sedikit basah, Sai menjilat pelan lubang itu.

"Yeaaaah~ aku sangat suka jilatanmu Sai~"

Sai tersenyum dan menyenggol-nyenggol klitorisnya menggunakan lidahnya, dan sedikit menekan-nekannya.

"Enggghhh~~ ooohh~~~"

Kaki Ino menggeliat dan Sai menahannya, ditekankan lagi wajah Sai pada vagina Ino dan memasukkan lidahnya pada lubangnya itu.

"hyaaa~~ S-Saaaaii~~ yeaaah~~ enak sekaliiii~" desah Ino ketika lidah Sai menari didalam lubang vaginanya.

Saat Sai merasa kekasihnya akan klimaks.

"S-Sai… keluarkan aku~ aku ingin klimaaks~~" pinta Ino.

"Baik, tuan putri," Sai mengganti lidahnya memakai 3 jarinya langsung, ditusuk-tusuk vagina Ino dengan cepat dan terasa vagina Ino mengencang, Sai dengan jahil menekan lubang Ino dengan lidahnya sehingga klimaksnya tertahan.

"Aaahh~! S-Saaaii! Lepaskaaanhh~"

Tangan Sai menggelitik perut Ino sehingga dia tertawa karena geli.

"Hihihii, hyaaa S-Saiiii, toloong, lepaskan akuu~~" Ino mendorong kepala Sai, tapi…

"Aaahh! Sai! Gara-gara kamu klimaks ku hilaaaaaang!"

"memang sengaja, aku sja belum klimaks."

"Huh!" Ino membuang muka dan menjauh dari Sai, sebelum itu, Sai menarik Ino kembali dan mengikat Ino di tiang kasur itu sehingga Ino duduk dan mengangkang.

"Oh, kau mau memainkan ini rupanya," cengir Ino.

"ya, sudah lama kan." Sai bersender dikasur dan melihat tubuh Ino yang terikat ditiang itu menari dihadapan Sai, penis Sai makin menegang, dan dia sangat tidak tahan, diambilnya benda berbentuk penis namun keras, tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, Sai yang memeluk Ino dari belakang memasukkan benda itu pada vagina Ino.

"Aaahhh~~~~" desah Ino dengan nikmat, "Ini bukan penismu Sai, penismu lebih besar."

"Kau pintar."

Lalu ditekankan tombol yang tertera sehingga memunculkan getaran kecil pada benda itu.

"Engggh~~ ngghh~~ nggghh~~" Ino terus mendesah.  
>"Ino, goyangkan tubuhmu, menarilah~" bisik Sai dengan desahan.<p>

Sebelum menjau dari Ino, Sai menepuk pantat Ino dan melihat kekasihnya itu menari dengan benda yang bergetar masih menempel di vaginanya.

"Oohhh~~~~ S-Saiii~~ lepaskan benda iniii~~~" pinta Ino yang tangannya masih terikat di tiang, "Kalau mau digetarkan setidaknya dengan getaran yang lebih besaaar! Kalau begini nanggung namanyaaa!"

"Hahahaha, ayo teruskan Ino, menarilaaah~" ucap Sai.

Ino menari di tiang, dia menaikkan satu kaki keatas sehinnga terlihat penis mainan itu masih menempel dan bergetar di vaginanya yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan banyak itu. Ino mempunyai taktik, dia menekankan benda itu ke tiang sehingga makin menusuk vaginanya, lalu menari lagi sehingga benda itu keluar dan didorongnya lagi, melihat Ino menikmatinya, Sai merasa kesal dan mencabut benda itu.

"Heh, cemburu pada benda mati?" ledek Ino.

"Diam!" Sai melepaskan ikatan itu dan melempar Ino kekasur lalu memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina Ino.  
>"Oohhh~~~ ini baru nikmat~~" desah Ino.<p>

Sai menggenjot Ino dengan irama 4/4 (?)

"Ssshhhh~~ aaaahhh~~" Sai mendesah karena sebentar lagi dia akan klimaks, "Ino, duduk diatasku."

"Nghh~~ i-iyaah~~"

Ino langsung duduk diatas Sai, lalu menggenjot Sai yang terlentang dibawah, Ino terus menerus menggejot.

"Aahhh~ aaahh~~~ yeaaahh~~ oohh~~~" desh Ino yang makin kencang.

"Ugghh~~ yeaah, terus Inoo… sedikit lagi~ aaahhh~~"

"Ngghhhh~~~~ ngghh~~~ S-Saaaiii… a-akuuuhh~~ Hyaaaaaaahhhh~~~~"

"Inoo, aaaaaaahhh~~~~"

Mereka berdua mencapai klimaksnya, kini Ino masih duduk diatas Sai sambil mengatur nafas.

=Sasuke dan Sakura's Room=

"…."

"…"

"Ahahahahhahaaa," tawa canggung menyelimuti mereka ketika melihat adegan itu.

"K-kita lihat Hinata," ucap Sakura menyabar remote ditangan Sasuke.

=Hinata dan Naruto's room=

"Kamu sakit apa? Biar kuperiksa," ucap Hinata yang kini tengah memakai baju suster yang seksi.

"Suster, tolong aku… dadaku sesaaak~" desah Naruto ditelinga Hinata.

Ternyata mereka sedang bermain suster-susteran.

"Apa yang membuatmu sesak? Dsini kah?" sentuh Hinata pada dada bidang Naruto.

"Bukan… dibawah lagi…"

"Disini kah?" sentuh Hinata dengan lentik dibagian perutnya.

"Tidak bukan, dibawahnya lagi~~" keluh Naruto.

"Ah, apa disini?" sentuh Hinata memakai telunjuknya pada penis Naruto yang sudah menegang.

"Yaah~~ disitu, tolong obati aku," pinta Naruto.

"hhmmm, aku tidak tahu apa obatnya, apa kamu pernah merasakn ini sbeelumnya?" ucap Hinata yang berpura-pura jadi suster polos.

"Yah, bisa smebuh, coba masukkan kedalam mulutmu suster."

"begitu yah, baiklah, kubuka yah celanamu."

Hinata membuka Naruto yang sudah memakai boxer, begitu penis Naruto terlihat.

"Apa dibeginikan?" tanya Hinata sambil mencium-cium ujung penis Naruto.

"Nggh~~ m-masukan~~"

"Emmmm mmmm? (begini?") " tanya Hinata yang sudah mengulum penis Naruto dalam-dalam sehingga menyentuh tenggorokannya.

"yeaaaaaaahhh~~~ whoohooo~~~ nikmat sekaliii~~ ayo, terus genjot dengan kepalamu."

Hinata menurutinya dan menggonjot penis Naruto yang berada didalam mulutnya.

"Ohhhh~~~ yeaaah~~~ nggghh~~~~ hisap terusss Hinataaa~~" kini Naruto kembali ke dunia asal, tidak lagi memanggil suster tapi Hinata. Dan karena saking keenakannya, pinggul Naruto otomatis naik turun dan menggoyangkannya didalam mulut Hinata.

"S-sedikit lagii~~ aaahhh~~ ngghh~~~ AAHH! Hinata apa yang kau lakukaaan!" sewot Naruto ketika Hinata melepaskan kulumannya dan menyumbat lubang penisnya.

"pasien yang nakal harus dihukum," seringai Hinata.  
>"L-Lepas~~ kumohooon, aku harus mengeluarkannya~~"<p>

"Baiklah," Hinata membuka mulutnya dan keluarlah sperma Naruto yang menyembur kemulut Hinata.

"Hiks… kau jahat Hinataaa~~"

"Hihihi, maaf yah…"

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau memaafkanmu," Naruto mendorong Hinata dam membuka baju susternya itu, ketika dadanya terekspose, Naruto menjilatin dada Hinata dengan rakus.

"aaannnggghhh~~~~~ N-Naruto… pelan-pelaaan~~"

Karena Naruto iseng, maka dua jari langsung dimasukkan kedalam lubang Hinata dan dikocoknya vagina wanitanya itu.

"Aaahh~~ aaangghh~~~ hyaaa~~~ oohhhh~~~ yeeaaaahh~~~" Hinata mengeliang hebat dengan desahan tiada henti.

Naruto langsung melepas jarinya dan memasukkan penisnya pada vagina Hinata.

"Hyaaaa~~~"

"Aku tidak akan memabalasmu, karena aku menyayangimu," ucap Naruto mengecup kening Hinata.

"Maaf yah tadi aku usil."

"Kita mulai yah."

Naruto mulai mengeluar masukkan penisnya, Hinata melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Naruto.

"aaahh~~ N-Narutooo… l-lebih cepaaaat~~ cepaat~~"

Naruto mempercepat gerakannya.  
>"Lebih dalaaaam~~ aaahh aaaaahh ~~~ aaahh~~~"<p>

Dengan hentakan yang keras Hinata makin keras juga mendesah.  
>"H-Hinata… sepertinya aku akan menghamilimu, tapi aku akan tanggung jawab, aahh~~ aku kan tuan muda juga, aaahh~~"<p>

"Ya, keluarkan saja didalam, oohhh~~ a-akuuuh~~ aaahhh~~"

"H-Hinataaa~~ aaaaaahhh~~~ ssshhh~~~ ngggghhh~~"

"Hyaaaaa~~ ngggh~~~ oohh~~"

Akhirnya mereka berdua klimaks dan saling tidur berpelukan didalam selimut dengan keberadaan masih menempel.

=Sakura dan Sasuke's Room=

"…"

"Jadi…."

"Ino suka strip tease…"

"Dan Hinata suka main suster-susteran?"

Sakura dan Sasuke terdiam dan saling pandang, dan tidak terasa waktu sudah malam.

"S-sudah malam, aku mau tidur," ucap Sakura kikuk.

"I-iya, selamat tidur." Balas Sasuke yang masing-masing langsung masuk kedalam selimut.

…

…

Sasuke terdiam dibawah selimut, dia memandang pada laci disebelahnya yang merupakan isinya adalah cincin yang akan diberikan untuk Sakura, memang saat ini mereka masih 3 SMA, dan Sasuke berniat melamar Sakura ketika lulus nanti, tapi dia ragu apakah Sakura akan menerimanya?

Sasuke membalikan badannya kesamping dan melihat punggung Sakura, mengingat tadi habis melihat teman-temannya melakukan sex, Sasuke jadi berfikir ingin juga melakukannya lagi dengan Sakura, tapi dia pikir saat ini Sakura pasti lelah, maka Sasuke membalikkan badannya kembali.

Tapi sang 'adik' tidak mau berkompromi, dia terus menerus menegak dan tegang. Akhirnya dengan nekat, Sasuke mendekati tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"sudah tidur ternyata," ucap Sasuke kecil.

Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya pada vagina Sakura, beruntung para wanita memakai rok, sehingga mempermudah untuk menyentuh bagian bawah itu, saat Sasuke menyentuhnya, ternyata Sakura sudah basah, apa dia menahannya?

Akhirnya Sasuke menyeringai, Sasuke mencium leher Sakura pelan dan lembut, dengan lampu yang sudah gelap, lalu tangannya masih menari dibawah sana diluar celana dalamnya yang sudah sangat basah.

"Kau berdenyut, Sa-ku-ra," bisik Sasuke.

"kau nakal… Sa-su-ke," tiba-tiba Sakura menyaut.

"Sasuke, aku memang ingin sekali melakannya denganmu sekarang, tapi jujur, aku sangat lelah hari ini, besok… aku pasti akan memuaskanmu," ucap Sakura lembut.

"Haahahahaa, oke, aku tagih janjimu besok, kita tidak usah ikut jalan-jalan, seharian akan kubuat ku tidak bisa jalan."

Dan kini, Sakura menyesal membuat janji dengan kekasihnya itu, tapi dalam hati mereka mneyeringai untuk teman-temannya.

_Hehehehe, aku sudah tahu kebiasaan buruk kalian!_

**The End**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : my another M fict XD**_  
><em>


End file.
